Honorknight
In-Game Name: HonorKnight Real Name: Nick Forum Name: HonorKnight Age: 17 Gender: Male Xfire:honorknight11 MSN: None E-Mail: 274ef1@mail.ru Location: Side: Jedi Achievements *Jedi Master rank: Master of single saber *Grand Master title: Distinction for loyality and great attitude for 2 years. *Elder title: Distinction for loyality and great attitude for 2 years. *Jedi Grand Master rank: 1st Jedi Leader *Predator rank Skins Ranks Jedi Padawan, on 20/02/2009 he was accepted by Apophis Jedi Knight,(unknown) Jedi Guardian, on 17/08/2009 he was promoted by Dzolo Jedi Lord, on 26/09/2009 he was promoted by BBB Jedi Ace, on unknown time he was promoted by ... Jedi General, on unknown time he was promoted by Fluffy Jedi Lord(rank rename) Jedi Master, on 12/09/2010 he was given this rank by BBB Jedi Grand Master, on 24/12/2010 he was given this rank by EFF Council Predator Division, on 10/09/2011 he was given this rank by Dominus on the Council Conference Jedi Master, on 29/01/2012 he was removed from PD for inactivity by Dominus Joining Honorknight says - Before, i used to get online on JP or EK servs, after - CoF, but never tried to join any of these clans. And one day started to travel around but soon had a week break, and when i returned i found out EFF server on list. First impression was different from other servers. I was a bit surprised cos it was whole lot of lamers around, which were needing to be dealed with. After i saw that, i used to come there to make it. In one of this usual days i met Britney, who was in EFF, online, and she asked me if i wish to join. Since i started to like this server and played mostly there, i agreed.. After i made an application i was totally in, ready for being a part of EFF.. Character Part 1. The way to yourself. Many years ago, there was a man.. He had no name, because he wasnt needing a name. Everyone called him just - Knight. Or something like it. He was a usual knight, as every1 from middle ages. Well, almost usual.. He was fighting for truth and justice inside the country he lived. He killed thousands of enemies, and earned himself a different fame.. Someone was thinking he's a guard of justice and honor, enemies cursed him like they could, but both of them knew he was grand warrior of that time. But then a horrible disease lied on the people of the country, and each one who had this illness, turned into a beast, allways hunger for blood - vampires. All conflicts of people was interrupted, and everyone turned against them. This war had no attention of stopping, and whole country, half of it - people, other half - vampires, battled everywhere inside. 30 years passed before final battle started. Knight was a leading commander and fighted with others. They won the battle and the war, but with too high price: the country was destroyed, and the Knight was biten by a vampire's leader in last battle, but he didnt dies somehow.. Thousands of years passed since then, everyone forgot him, but he forgot nothing. Luckily he had control on his vamp. side.. And there was only rumors about someone freelancing the world and helping people around. But than more he travelled, then more he saw that the times of justice already passed, and almost no one followed them. He got nothing to live for, so he just kept travelling and trying to find some answers about what he lives for.. Part 2. The new world. Years were passing, and people was inventing more and more technologies. This time they invented the ships which needed no fuel and had a possibility to travel the space. Time passed, and this technology became free to use for everyone. Knight interested with this one and tried to fly somewhere else, at the planets, out of Earth. But something went wrong, and he crashed in the middle of the way. The ship lost control and flied unknown way, until he 'met' an asteroid and dropped on some planet far away from Earth, and with no direction back. Knight survived (it isnt easy to kill someone, half-vampire!), and met some new people. He learned about how they lived, about a jedi;s and siths. Then he created a lightsaber from a black market merchant, and flied out to other planets of his new home - unknown galaxy. He learned everything from the biginning again - how to live, to make your way up.. And then he started to travel again. He entered a zone, in which everyone was a Jedi or a Sith, no usual people, or merchants, no one exept them. He started to fight, lose, coming up and fight again. He watched the fights, and learned some theories for himself. Someone gived him advices, someone was trying to teach him. He learned everything he could, but no one was teaching him seriously. The advices is the only thing he learned from. He choosed a few planets to train, and travelled between them to do this, with new name - HonorKnight. Part 3. The EFF planet. Once upon a time he tired from usual life and tried to find new planet to live. He flied around and landed on the new one he seen - the EFF. First time he comed he saw a lot of newbies, which was easily killed - but he wondered about their unpunishment. They killed people who wasnt trying to fight, just like that, and stayed without a payback. This forced Honor to fight them, and make them fly off. Since then he camed there every day and restored a justice. It was a usual day, not much people on the planet, all of them - invaders. And then comed someone from EFF - her name was Britney - and fought Honor in honest duel. After a few battles, which Honor won, she asked if he wishes to join them. Thinked a little, he thought to stop his lonely existance, and agreed. Time passed, he met Apophis a few times, but every duel was ending with his loose. He knew hes too weak to confront hin, and had a wish to improve himself, and thats the reason he was in EFF. Since then he was living inside, some new people comed, he made new friends from them. He was even in frienship with Agustin and Justin, the oldest members after Biggy, Britney, killer, and some of others.. But in 2-3 months they were in EFF they desided to betray EFF.. Agustin created own server with killer, and called Honor with them.. but he refused. Justin gone to another clan of his native country, and again called Honor with him.. but he refused again. Many people joined, many people gone, many people betraded EFF.. Time changed. There was no more memers, exept Councilors, who was in EFF almost from beginning. All of them gone.. All.. Exept.. One. Nowadays, many new members are joined, and still joining, some of them are already became old and trusted EFF members. EFF rised and become much more powerful whan he was before. And HonorKnight.. He still live there.. Training.. Talking.. Laughing.. Like all his life was only here. Like he forgot all his past. But he still remember it. In long and lonely EFF mornings when no one home, he thinking about how he lived before.. And still looking for an answers, what did he live for.. Exept the »Elite Force Fighters«.... Community Comments Well, Honor is in the EFF scince begining. I remember looking up to the "Jedi Guardian HonorKnight" when I was still Padawan... :) For all this time he was presenting with his attitude the best example of true, friendly spirit. In harder times he was alays the one too look up to: patient, tolerant, not giving his emotions lead him to not measured actions and very supportive. There is no »|EFF|« without him, and I think he knows it ;) ~Seraskus Stand aside. Never beef. Stand on his watch and he never wants something back for this. He always helps newcomers, recruits, adepts... This guy should be GUARDIAN of this clan for his modesty and loyalty. ~Hidden Category:Members Category:Jedi Category:Elder Category:Admin Category:Predator